Fully Automatic Robotronic Love
by Bentobunnii
Summary: She didn't want to admit the first time, but she noticed how he looked at her. She always could feel his eyes on her, even in a crowded room.
1. Chapter 1

She felt the presence of eyes on her. As of lately, it always feels like this-

If work wasn't stressful enough working as a sales clerk, dealing with friends wanting discounts, and free clothes, and the annoying irritated customers rushing in to cause some type of mayhem, there was this. A stalker? Might as well be, but more of an admirer. Hell something like that.

She could now visibly see the park car outside, tinted windows blocking her view of who was inside. Lucky her, she got the task of closing tonight, so no worries of spectators. She didn't particularly care to rush, or even leave the store, but the gaze of the eyes only burned her skin even more. She groaned rolling her neck as she flicked several light switches off and made her way towards the door at a slothful pace. A firm hand on her hip and a expression less than pleased as she looked at the tinted windows of the Bentley, as it rolled down to reveal an older man, glaring over dark glasses. Her eyes flashing toward the front to see the window still rolled up... Personal driver. Even now?

"Good Evening."

"Yeh, whaddup doc." Tonight must a gaming night, and he must've felt like playing. The door opened, as the hand pulled her inside.

It still smells like new car, and his own scent mixed in well. Eyes wonder around looking at every fine detail of the car. Always so sleek and state of the art, letting her dark hands run across the leather and the fine interior work. This man may bug the hell out of her sometimes, but he always had a nice selection of cars. A dry cough took her away from the admiration of the car.

Her green eyes met the gray ones, with eyes laced with age, pulling at the corner of his eyes. "You've taken to this one?" he said as long nails rake over the leather letting out a dense cry. She rest her hands on the car door. His hand creeping closer and closer to her thigh. To say she wasn't paying attention to it was a lie. "It's 'aight. Nothin' too special." She mumbles through her hand as she plastered the false look of being uninterested. His hand sat on her thigh now, tapping to the unheard rhythm he began rambling on about something.

The cat like eyes gleamed a smile her lips didn't show. The nails pricked her knees as his hand dance up and down her leg. The burning of her cheeks let her know he was once again looking at her. Once again eyes met. "You haven't heard a single word have you?" She let a lazy smile spread across her lips, truthfully she hadn't, but he didn't need to know. "Course I ha'." He tsk, wagging his finger at her scolding her like a young child. "Taye, I'd expect better from someone like you. Rudely ignoring me." She clicked her tongue looking at him. She didn't like being scolded or told what she should or shouldn't do.

The corners of his smile pulling into a wicked grin. "I see ya in da' jokin' mood Docta' Tan." Eyes narrowed as the long fingers wrapped around her beautiful jaw line, truly admiring her. "I'm the dealer tonight, are you in a gambling mood?" She raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Is dat so?" Her face coming dangerously close to his own. Her lip gloss always shimmered, even now when she was only being illuminated by the passing street lights. He didn't move nor flinch as her body pressed closer to his own.

"Care ta place dat bet Docta'?" Lips mere millimeters from his own. The car stretched on the breaks as both Taye and were flung forward. She couldn't help but laugh in her head as she recoiled grabbing her forehead. "Fuck, dat hurts!" Tan murmured swears as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Blood. Lots of it was leaking from his nose. "Ahh fuck!" she shouted reaching to his nose, receiving a slap to the wrist. "It's fine I assure you."

"Ya say dat yet blood still gushin' out. We need to put somethin' on it to stop it." she looked around the car floor, spotless. She groaned taking of her jacket, balling it up and handing it to him. "Here use dis." It suffice as it collected the blood, Tan made note to fire his current drive and then damn him to hell while he was at it. He tried to focus on his minor injury, but the jacket smells so much like her. Too bad the occasion ruined he mood.

Now she was more than likely upset over the jacket now being doused in his blood. She was holding the jacket under his nose make sure the blood flow had come to a halt. " This is in no way what I had plan for this evening." his vice coming out muffled through the cloth. She laughed of course. "Yeah, I gotcha' doc,and keep da jacket." This time the car came to a more settle stop, locks popped open. They were in front of her apartment building.

He groaned, all attempts of romanticism gone for the night, and it'd be some time before he could see her again. The sensation of warm lips on his forehead and the comfort of a hand running through his hair broke his gloomy mood. "Thanks' fo' da' ride doc, preciate it." Her lip gloss leaving a shiny red mark on his forehead, as she exited and walked in to the apartment lobby as she waved goodbye and blew a kiss, laughing at her own corny gesture. "See ya, an' don't go pickin' me up from work no' more!" She disappeared as she entered the building.

Scoffing at her remark he told to driver to carry on. She always said the same thing, but he did it anyway. A repeating cycle.


	2. Get your ass back home

She woke up to a ceiling that wasn't hers, yet familiar. The bed too huge for one person and also empty. The alarm clock blinking 8:34

Why'd she agree to stay the night when he's not even home, nor will he be till tomorrow. She didn't want to get out of bed, she didn't want to be here, and she didn't want to spend the night in an empty bed.

Grudgingly she threw the covers off of her, taking her sweet time to get up. The room was so eerie and silent, just like the rest of the house. She refuse to ask for help an automatic staff made things scarier than it should be. She made no mistake to avoid them at all cost, only seeing them when Tan was around. Right about now even their weird electronic humming would be some sort of noise to this dead silent house.

Dead silent.

Dead.

Silent.

"Fuck" she mutter loudly trying to take her mind elsewhere. Maybe today she'd finish the exploring of the house, she never got the full tour because of Tan being busy and her telling the automated machinery 'Fuck off'. She pulled on one of his button up shirt along with her favorite jean cut-offs. Striding across the floor as she recoiled from the cool ground. "This man and this damn A/C" she hiss pressing forward.

She looks to the stairs leading in a spiral down back to the first floor, "Hmm, I already seen most of down stai's so..." She peeks down the hall and notices so many long corridors. "Why da' hell not?" She ran her along the railing of the second floor coming to the gaping hallway with doors littered along the way. What on earth this man needs with all these rooms is beyond her, strolling admiring some of the art scatter along the walls. When she saw a shining light seeping from a closed door. "Someon' does live here?" She unconsciously tiptoed to the door, there was some sort of noise, not to sure what to call it. Humming? Yeah but not like the robots, but what was it. The door whined as it revealed its secrets. A room full of monitors?

She stares at each screen, nothing but the black and white fuzz. Creepy? Fuck yeah. This room just gave her the creeps. She didn't bother to look around to see a loop video of herself and Emilia dancing. She closed the door with a loud thud as she went elsewhere into the halls.

Long pathways, of doors, art, and sculptures. Each hallway becoming harder and hard to tell which one she started in. Rooms all looking like offices, or bedrooms. This place was starting to make her feel like Alice, no even Alice had a Chesire Cat. She was just alone in a house of complete silence. Her footsteps grew louder as they echoed through out the corridors. That painting looks familiar, wait didn't she come by here already? No. Wait did she? She was feeling the despair in the pit of her stomach, along with hunger.

"I should'a left a trails of bread crumbs wit' me or somethin'" She found herself slumping against a door. Click. She found her self completely on her back, "What in da' hell?" He groans trying to flip herself over to find a room with the best lighting she's seen in this creepy ass house. A room, mirrors, mirrors everywhere.

"A dance studio?" She rolls off her back and crawls into the room. Yes, a classy old school one you'd see little ballerina's in. The floors looking freshly polished, almost like no one has ever been in here. Standing up she let her hand touch the silver pole stretched across the room. She cocks an eyebrow, it really was impressive. She notices a golden boombox sitting on the floor, perfect, and untouched.

It shined brighter than any of her jewelry, and damn was it pretty. She felt herself being drawn to it. She gave it a look over before deciding to touch a single thing, "Look lik' an ol' boombox I wonda if it." The whirling of what she guess was cassette tape start moving. "Song?" Taye's eyebrows scrunch together, did it speak? "Song?" it repeated. She was dumbfounded, did it want her to tell it a song, or what?

"Song." It started to sound impatient.

This is a dance studio, why not use it.

"Song?"

"Damn I herd ya' da' first time. Lemme see, hmm." She taps her finger tryign to remember what song she was in the mood for and like a shining light in the dark she was struck by inspiration.

"Song?"

"Lapdance?"

"Artist?"

"Uh... N.E.R.D?"

There was a brief noise, again that damn humming. "Song found? Start now?" Taye jumped up, disposing of Tan's shirt back to her shorts and the bra she woke up in. Her hair still neatly braided back as she flex and stretches getting ready.

"Play song now."

The beat starts up and Taye remembers the routine move by move feeling it all flash over her in an instant. She rose from the floor as the music gets into it. Pounding her chest with bass off the song. Her feet perfectly in sync with each lyric of the song.

_I'm an outlaw  
Quick on the draw  
Somethin' you've never seen before  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face _

Her feet sliding as she gesture a slit throat, and jumped out to expose her face in a challenging manner,

_Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free _

Her body starts to sweat as she bounces her body to the chorus, shaking her ass, then rolling her hips and arching her back as she pops her chest and the rest of her body. Repeating this every time the chorus comes of on rocking her hips and body side to side. She felt herself smiling a she tried her best to restrain from singing, didn't have time to lose breath. She pounce and pumps her chest vigorously, letting her arms flail with her legs in unison as she steps and stomp to the song. Her body dripping with sweat as she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Smiling with satisfaction at how much she loved her own image while dancing.

They keep saying it, but I don't want to hear it.

The song ended as Taye struck the ending pose in confidence and then dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Its been too long since she danced to that song, and forgot how tired it made her. Now her hips were sore. As she decended down from her moment of bliss she remembers, she is lost still. Too tired to even care she let the silence surround her and the calm warm air engulf her. Her hand reaches out for the shirt as she wrapped it around herself and drifted a peaceful sleep.

The sound of silent whispers ran by her ear as she felt the gentle caress on her skin, sleep instantly forgotten as she jump with panic.

"Good afternoon." His tone calm, with a slight hint of amusement. He laid in bed next to her remote in hand clicking through channels. She looked for the clock, 12:26, and Tan's home.

"FUCK! Did I sleep a whol' day?" She screeched into her palms as her hands covered her face. "No, only a few hours I think." She's trying to understand everything as a small chuckle pass through the room. "I came home a day early is all."She rolled to her side to face him. How'd you find me?

"The boombox told me." Her eyebrows folds in confusion. "Wha?" His arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. "The boombox is a creation of mine, like the others in this house." She lets her hair rest on his arm hair sprawls across his neck and collarbone. They sat in silence as they absently watched the screen. "Wait, so ya made a boombox dat just plays music lik' a deejay or somethin'?" He shrugged, "More like a boombox slash deejay slash video recorder type thing." Satisfied with the answer she drops the conversation heading back toward the televison until it dawn upon her. "Wait, w'at?" He turns his head to look at her, "So ya mean I waz bein' recorded in dere?" "You danced? Hm must be acting up." His sly smile as he turned back to the tv meant he was obviously lying. "Ya lyin', what all did it show you?" Propping herself on her elbows she looks at the face covered with a grin. "Oh, nothing." She glares for a while letting the subject die laying back on him.

"Can I still get a lapdance for free?" The pillow in his face drowned out most of his laughing as she playfully pounded on the pillow. "Ya ah' jerk." A noise that sounded too close to "I know" escaped the pillow. She pulls it of to see Tan calm as ever ignoring her to see the tv. She took her place next to him.

"It's free anyti'm ya ask fo' it." Her eyes gleam, and a toothy smile comes visible. He look at her baffled. "What?" "Nothing." she pulls for the cover and going back to her nice sleep. Even if its noon, Tan was back and she didn't feel like moving just yet.

"What did you just say though?" this time the pillow drowns out Taye's laughter as he crams it in her face, as he focuses back on the tv grinning.


End file.
